dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SonikFan112
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 09:51, June 28, 2010 Reply Taken care of! [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Metamoran Saga lol um dude y r u doing a metamoran saga on ur fanfic im already using that? 06:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Your fanon I'm not saying it sucks. I'm saying that you should follow canon, unless it's part of another alternative timeline. Otherwise, it shouldn't be considered DB fanon, because you already changed the original storyline. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it does, unless like I said before, you're placing it in an alternative timeline. If you don't follow canon, your fanon should no longer be considered DB fanon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but I should be the one planting my face in my palm. You cannot change what has happened already. Canon is "material that is considered to be 'genuine', 'something that actually happened', or can be directly referenced as material produced by the original author or creator." ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Once again, alternative timeline. You can do whatever you want under an alternative timeline. But if you're going along with the main timeline, canonical things most definitely should not be changed. As a famous "quote" I commonly see an experienced fanon writer use to refer to people who disregard canon: ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) No, you cannot do whatever you want. That user was merely using satire to represent the attitude. If you do not follow canon, your story has no relevance to Dragon Ball. Not all fanon is part of an alternative timeline. If you're just writing a sequel or extension, it is a continuation of what already happened; you most definitely should not change what has been specified in the storyline. If you simply state your fanon as part of an alternative timeline or just change it so it follow canon, I will not criticize it for its unfriendliness of canon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) If you do not like criticism, how would you be able to improve your fanon? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 10:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Then you should at least consider what I've said. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 12:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it very much is directed towards your story. Sure, I admit that I'm complaining, but you're complaining even more about my criticism. I am only trying to help, but all you're doing is yelling at me. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Just in case if you didn't see that. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 14:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply That was made for articles that directly contradict canon. Small things don't really matter, as they are easy to go over and fix and less hardcore fans won't really notice it. However, big things, such as one article which had Goku in love with a Saiyan while he was training with Master Roshi and he knew he was a Saiyan already, should have that if the article doesn't say why this directly contradicts canon. I know you're having an argument with Hyper Zergling, but I agree with him and I agree with you. I agree with him on the matter that it is confusing when stories suddenly get rid of parts of the original story qith no explanation, but I agree with you on how that is constricting users somewhat. I suggest you add a small explanation to your stories if they contradict canon directly. One example: In DBVT, the Trio and you have said that King Kai's planet is still around. That has caused a little bit of controversy between some users but it can easily be fixed. You could simply state that Grand Kai decided to give King Kai his planet back. Easy as that. I have had to change the storyline of ST very much as it contradicted canon. I have gotten used to having to accept and change things as they make it easier for both hardcore and casual fans to follow the story. I'm sorry if this has annoyed you and if you have any more questions, please feel free to ask. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ']] 02:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hey sonik im saiyn prince....ya know uuhhhh if you dont mind why do you have that as avatar if you ever want to change it hiy me up fellow trio member ;P 12:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Since I used to be like you, so I haven't quite the experience to explain why it's bad to contradict canon. A friend of mine gave me a very good explanation, so please read it. I would also like add that changing canon leads to a domino effect. Once you change a small part, you will have a trend of changing more, and it will soon become a habit. Eventually, your fanon will become something totally irrelevant (or simply horrible in comparison) to the original canon. Like I've been saying, I'm only trying to help you, because I used to be like you. And if you ever get into arguments such as this one, don't use exclamation points or all caps, because it makes you look more immature, and thus others will less likely consider your point of view. ~Hyper Zergling'' 16:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC)